<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night with Mr. Wolf by WillowClemson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821447">Late Night with Mr. Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson'>WillowClemson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Original Work, Werewolf: The Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bunny Girl, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom/sub office scene with humanoid bunny and werewolf cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night with Mr. Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parts one through seven. Smut. Hope you like.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Late-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-1-839195403">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Late-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-1-839195403</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-2-839196115">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-2-839196115</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-3-839196330?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737769">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-3-839196330?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737769</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-4-839196459?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737849">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-4-839196459?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737849</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-5-839196590?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737944">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-5-839196590?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587737944</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-6-839196714?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587738036">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-6-839196714?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587738036</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-7-839196884?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587738137">https://www.deviantart.com/syren0clemson/art/Long-Night-with-Mr-Wolf-Pt-7-839196884?ga_submit_new=10%3A1587738137</a>
</p><p>Happy ending. Yay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>